mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ryōko Shiraishi
is a seiyū from Nara, Japan who works for Aoni Production. Due to her low and gentle voice, she is commonly typecast as either the effeminate-and-kind young man or the sexually-mature but sweet-and-sensitive supporting lady. She was also formerly a member of the seiyū unit DROPS, along with Ai Nonaka, Akemi Kanda, Tomoko Kaneda, and Mariko Kōda. Roles Major roles in bold Television animation *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (Jimmy Neutron) *''Air Master'' (Waitress) *''Aria'' (Ayumi K. Jasmine) *''Ashura: Dark Phoenix'' Ashura (Kid) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Remu) *''D.C.: Da Capo'' (Mikkun) *''Explosive Shooting Beyblade G Revolution'' (Child) *''Fafner of the Azure'' (Karin Kuramae, Rina Nishio, Shokora, Kū) *''GetBackers Dakkan'ya'' (Young Ginji Amano) *''Glass Fleet'' (Novy) *''Hatsukoi Limited'' (Meguru Watase) *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (Hayate Ayasaki, Britney) *''Himawari!'' (Azami) *''Hotori ~Tadasaiwaiwokoinegau~'' (Suzu) *''Kaidan Restaurant'' (Ako Ōzora ') *Kekkaishi'' (Young Yoshimori) *''Kemeko Deluxe!'' ('''Ryōko Kurosaki) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (Miyuki Takamachi) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season'' (Anew Returner) *''Magical Teacher Negima!'' (Kaede Nagase) *''Mahoraba ~Heartful Days'' (Ryūshi Shiratori) *''Mugen Senki Potorisu'' (Yūma) *''Mushi-Uta'' (Kyoko Kazama) *''Nagasarete Airantō'' (Rin, Shizuku, Inuinu, Hatsu, others) *''Natsu no Arashi!'' (Sayoko Arashiyama) *''Negima!?'' (Kaede Nagase) *''Netghost Pipopa'' (Pit) *''Noein'' (Tobi) *''Nyan Koi'' (Sumiyoshi Kanako) *''One Piece'' (Akibi) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation'' (Haruka's Wurmple/Silcoon/Beautifly, others) *''Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl'' (Haruka's Beautifly, child) *''Saki'' (Mako Someya) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Sorath / Aizenji) *''Sky Girls'' (Takumi Hayami) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (Chiaki Kōnoike) *''Working!!'' (Kazue Takanashi) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Mary Godwin) *''Zettai Karen Children'' (Aoi Nogami) OVA *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' (Mimi) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (Warrant Officer Schrödinger) *''Naisho no Tsubomi'' (Daiki Nemoto) *''Negima!?'' (Kaede Nagase) *''Pinky:St'' (Ran) *''Sky Girls'' (Takumi Hayami) *''Zan Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei Bangaichi'' (Tane Kitsu) Theater animation *''Bolt'' (Penny) *''Cinnamon the Movie'' (Espresso) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (Lewis) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi'' (Pokémon Tachi) *''Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi'' (Whismur) *''Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Deoxys, the Visitor from a Fissure in the Sky'' (Haruka's Beautifly) *''Steamboy'' (Additional voices) Video games *''Black Matrix OO'' (Cain) *''Clannad'' (Kappei Hiiragi) *''Luminous Arc 2: Will'' (Pip) *''Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film'' (Ayumu Kise) *''Rogue Galaxy (Chie, Young Jaster) *''Rune Factory 3'' (Mais) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (Chip/Light Gaia) *''Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!'' (Hayate Ayasaki) *''Tales of Legendia'' (Jay) *''Tekken'' series **''Tekken 5'' (Asuka Kazama) **''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' (Asuka Kazama) **''Tekken 6'' (Asuka Kazama) **''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' (Asuka Kazama) *''Wild Arms 4'' (Jude Maverick) *''Wrestle Angels: Survivor'' (Tomomi Watanabe & Shiho Kobayakawa) Dubbing roles *''Down in the Valley'' (Lonnie) *''Hannah Montana'' (Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana) *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (Peep) *''Elizabeth I (TV Series)'' (Elizabeth I of England) References Nakagami, Yoshikatsu; Yoshida, Moichi; Sasaki, Rumiko. "Ryoko Shirashi". Newtype USA. 6 (12) pp. 144–145. December 2007. . Doi, Hitoshi. "Shiraishi Ryouko roles". Retrieved April 27, 2010. Doi, Hitoshi. "Drops". Retrieved April 27, 2010. External links *Official website * *Ryoko Shiraishi at Aoni Production Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Nara Prefecture ar:ريوكو شيرايشي es:Ryōko Shiraishi ko:시라이시 료코 ja:白石涼子 pl:Ryōko Shiraishi th:เรียวโกะ ชิราอิชิ zh:白石涼子